love found at last
by PsYcHoTiC AlBiNo LuVeR
Summary: PG just to be safe. there is a new yami and hikari in town, what will happen when they meet yami and yugi, will love blossom. plz no flames. rr plz
1. love at first site

This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. Please tell me what you think of it.

**Love found at last**

_Moving to Domino._

A normal day in Domino city, until a big commotion came to the neighbourhood. Yugi and his Yami were walking down the street to see what was going on. 

When they managed to push their way through the people who were crowding the scene, they saw a girl helping some men move large cardboard boxes into the once empty villa.

As they watched her, they saw another girl walk out looking almost the same but older and taller.

_The crowd started to leave once they decided that nothing really exciting was happening. Soon, Yami and Yugi were the only one's standing there. Yami was starting to wonder if the older girl was a Yami and that the younger girl was her hikari. He soon came to the conclusion that they were._

_When Yami had decided this, he told Yugi who looked at him with an excited but innocent look. With excitement, Yugi decided introduce himself to the fellow hikari who was carrying boxes._

_After putting the box down, the girl looked up and saw a sweet looking boy coming in her direction. She looked at him as he stopped in front of her smiling sweetly._

"_Hi my name is Yugi mutou and this is Yami, what is your name?" Asked Yugi in an innocent way._

"_Hi nice to meet you both, my name is Rhianne and this is Sara." Rhianne said as she saw Sara come from behind._

_Then Yami entered the conversation by saying, "are you and Sara sisters, or are you both Yami and Hikari?"_

_Before Rhianne could answer, Sara stood in front of her and said, "why do you want to no" with a glare._

_Pushing Sara aside, Rhianne said, "sorry about that, she's worried about me getting in trouble or getting hurt, anyway she is my Yami but how do you know about Hikari's and yami's?"_

_Yami thought before answering._

_Yugi opened his mouth to answer but closed it again while biting his bottom lip. When Yami had finished thinking it through, he answered, "I am Yugi's Yami and best companion and it is very sweet to know that your Yami cares for you that much!" Rhianne did not answer, she just tried not to show Yami that she was blushing._

_As Yami was talking, Yugi was looking down at the ground. He could feel his cheeks heating as his face was turning a slight shade of red._

_From behind, Rhianne felt Sara tug on her sleeve. "Come on hikari, we have to go and sort out our room." Sara said as she turned to leave._

"_Ok Sara, I'm coming." Rhianne said as she turned to say goodbye to her newfound friends._

"_Wait a minute, would you like us to help you? Yugi said as Yami stared at him with a suspicious look on his face._

_Before she answered, Yugi looked down at the floor again feeling a certain rejection coming._

"_Ovcourse, we would love some help from a strong looking boy like you Yugi and you Yami." Rhianne said smiling very sweetly and looking at Yugi who was turning a million shades of red._

_Sara was the same height as Yami and around the same age, and like Yami, she was a Goth although Yami was a Greebo. (No offence to all of the Goths and Greebo's out there but Sara really is a Goth and Yami and Yugi really are Greebo's). She had long dark blood red hair and she wore flared black pants and a black tank top with a skull on it. She also wore a spiked dog collar and loads of black and red shag bands._

_Rhianne was taller than Yugi but she was half a year younger. She wore the same as Sara but she looked younger and shorter. (Kind of like a mini clone)._

_Yugi and Yami were welcomed into the villa where they were asked to carry some boxes into Sara and Rhianne's bedroom._

_Knowing Yugi had recently broken his collarbone, Yami decided to help his Hikari with an extremely heavy box. They both carried the large box as they followed the two girls into their bedroom. As they turned the corner to go into the room, something heavy fell out of the box and hit poor Yugi on his previously wounded shoulder._

_Yugi let go of the box almost instantly as he started to rub his shoulder as he felt tears starting to fill his large amethyst eyes._

_Almost dropping the box, Sara caught it before the whole lot fell on top of Yugi's head._

"_Thank you Sara, this box is really heavy!" Yami said as he regained his balance while holding the heavy box._

"_No problem cutie!" Sara said while looking at Yami who had a tinge of red in his tanned cheeks and who was looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact._

_When Yugi got had calmed down a bit, he stood up and stepped to the side so that Yami and Sara could carry the box into the room._

_He was still rubbing his shoulder as his large tear stained amethyst eyes gazed up to see Rhianne standing in front of him smiling sweetly as she handed him an ice pack for his shoulder._

"_Th-thank you Rhianne". Yugi stuttered as he took the ice pack from her and placed it on his shoulder and started to feel his cheeks heat up again as he tried to hide it but it didn't work._

_Before Yugi knew what was happening, Rhianne had kissed his shoulder to make it feel better. Almost of the pain went away._

"_Thanks again Rhianne but you didn't have to and I know that you didn't want to". Yugi said with a hint of guilt in his voice._

"_I know that I didn't have to but I just wanted to make you feel better!"_

_Rhianne said blushing slightly._

"_Thanks Rhianne." Yugi said barely above a whisper._

"_No problem Yugi." Rhianne said with another kiss to his cheek._

_Yugi started to blush even more and he couldn't hide it no matter what he did._

_In the Bedroom, Sara and Yami were talking as they put the box down on the blue carpet covered floor._

"_I think my hikari has fallen for yours Sara!" Yami said while smiling lightly._

"_He's not the only one who's fallen for someone, look at Rhianne. It looks like she likes him a lot too!" Sara said while smiling in her direction._

"_Don't they make a nice couple?" Said Yami while his smile got a little bigger._

"_Yeah they do!" Sara said sounding a little worried._

"_What's wrong Sara, aren't you happy for them?" Yami questioned Sara who was no longer looking at the couple._

"_Yeah but it's just that when she had thought that she had finally found love, things went drastically wrong!"_

Flashback 

It was on a warm Saturday night. Rhianne came home by herself before her date was over.

_When she came in, she walked passed Sara without saying a word to her Yami. She went into her room and closed the door softly. She was lying on her bed crying into her pillow until Sara walked in and reassured her by hugging her closely and rocking her slowly to calm her down._

_When she had calmed down a bit, she started to explain what had happened that night. He left her sitting at the table on her own while he was flirting with another girl who was sitting by herself a couple of tables away. _

_So Rhianne had to walk home by herself after being told that he didn't need her anymore. The walk from the restaurant to her house was a 45-minute walk. She slowly made her way back to the apartment with no emotion showing in her face until she got home._

End flashback 

Sara felt a tear escape from her eye but it didn't get very far as Yami wiped it away with his soft hand.

"_Thanks Yami, not only for wiping away my sorrow but for listening to me, now you see why I'm so protective around her." Sara said while looking directly into Yami's very handsome eyes._

"_No thanks needed Sara, that's what friends are for." Yami said also while looking directly into Sara's ocean blue eyes._

" **Rhianne, I trust you but please be careful!"**_ Sara said through their mind link._

" **Don't worry Sara, I trust him and a bonus feature, he has a true heart and he's cute too!!!"**_ Rhianne said also through their mind link while smiling in Sara's direction._

_When Sara and Rhianne were finished talking through their mind link, Sara looked up at Yami who was glancing at her giving her a reassuring smile._

"_I know you were just talking to Rhianne through your mind link but don't worry, everything will turn out ok." Yami said while embracing Sara with a soft reassuring hug._

"_Thanks Yami, you can be really sweet when you want to be!" Sara said as she felt her cheeks heat up slightly._

_Yami looked down at the floor to avoid eye contact while they both broke the embrace at the same time._

_Without any Warning, Sara embraced Yami again by swinging her arms around his neck and captured his lips against her own._

_Not knowing what to do, he wrapped his arms around Sara's waist and deepened the kiss as Sara opened her lips slightly to allow entrance._

_Sensing this, the ex-pharaoh complied and allowed his tongue to takeover and it soon found it's way in._

_After a while Yami broke the kiss to catch a breath, as did Sara. When they both looked over towards the doorway, they saw Rhianne and Yugi hugging passionately to make his shoulder feel better but it wasn't working although he pretended that it was._

_Yugi broke the hug as he rubbed his shoulder again, "thanks Rhianne, that's way better." Yugi lied._

"_Your welcome Yugi, would you like something to eat or drink?" Rhianne asked while looking worried about Yugi._

"_No thanks Rhianne, I don't want to be a burden." Yugi said as he heard his stomach protest at what he had just said._

_Rhianne laughed as she looked at Yami and Sara with a sweet smile._

"_would you two like anything?" Rhianne asked._

"_Don't bother Rhianne, I'll do it, besides you might burn down our new home and we only just got here." Sara said with a huge smile on face._

"_I'm not that bad, You don't have to make fun of my cooking all of the time, I'm only still learning you know". Rhianne said as she pouted._

"_I know, I was only joking, but I'll make it anyway, you stay with Yugi and make sure that he's ok." Sara said while walking in the direction of the kitchen._

"_Would you like me to help you Sara, I can cook quite well!" Yami said while he tried to give Sara the puppy dog eyes but it just made her laugh so Yami blushed a lot._

"_Ok Yami you can help me if you want to, I wont stop you!" Sara said when she had finished laughing. So Yami followed her into the kitchen._

_End of chapter one._

Ok I no, rubbish for my first chapter but the next chapters are going to be much better I promise. RR plz, I want to know what you think.


	2. an awkward question!

Disclaimer: Don't own ygo but I wish I did. If i did then I would in it and would be with Yugi. (He's soooo kowhai!!!!!!)

_If you are wondering who Rhianne and Sara are then Rhianne is me and Sara is my best, best friend._

_Thank you all sooooo much for your reviews. thanx for the advice slipher the sky dragon but I thought that if I were to let the story drag, then no 1 would read it but thanx all the same.-_

Love found at last Chapter 2 An awkward Question! 

Sara led the way to the kitchen as Yami followed with a tinge of red in his handsome cheeks.

_In the uncompleted front room, Rhianne and Yugi were sat on the red-carpeted flooring discussing about the millennium items._

_Yugi wasn't all that surprised that she had a new millennium item that he has never heard or seen of before._

_It was called the millennium Bracelet. It was a golden chain, which has the millennium eye in the middle of it, and it has 3 spikes dangling around the chain. (Kinda like the millennium ring)._

"_I'm not quite sure what it does yet but I do know that it holds the key to my past, present and future. Kinda like you and Yami." Rhianne said as she looked deep into Yugi's large amethyst orbs and started to blush._

"_I'm sure that you will figure it out soon and I will help you if you want me to." Yugi said as he felt his cheeks heat up again as he held the ice to his poor aching shoulder._

_(For this, he had to remove his lush black tank top.) (Soooo kawaii)._

"_You know Yugi, you are really kawaii when you are not wearing a shirt". Rhianne said barely above a whisper as she looked away to avoid eye contact as she hoped that he did not hear her._

_Yugi look down at the floor as he blushed, thinking about what he had just heard._

"_R-Rhianne, w-what would you say if I were to ask y-you o-out on a d-date?" Yugi stuttered as he looked away thinking that she would reject him._

"_I don't know yet Yugi, I'm scared to get hurt again Rhianne said as she looked away._

_Yugi stood up to walk away as he started to cry as he felt the rejection he was scared of coming, until he felt someone softly tug his wrist from behind._

"_I would love to Yugi, you're a really sweet boy to ask me." Rhianne said as she looked at the tri hair coloured boy._

_Before Yugi could react to her answer, Rhianne took hold of Yugi's waist and softly pulled him down to the floor._

_Now lying down on the floor next to each other, Rhianne took a risk as she started to kiss the fellow Hikari's neck._

_Now starting to regain control over himself, he wrapped his arms around her waist and captured Rhianne's lips on his own as she leaned into the embrace._

_(Ovcourse. Yugi was still topless)._

_Yugi broke apart from the embrace and yelped as he felt a sharp pain rush through his shoulder._

_He sat up really fast, all the while clenching his wounded shoulder with his left hand._

"_Are you ok? Let me take a look at that." Rhianne said as Yugi removed his hand to allow Rhianne to take a closer look at it._

_Yugi felt tears fill his eyes as she was checking his shoulder to see what was wrong with it._

"_Have you had trouble with this shoulder in the past, Yugi?" Rhianne asked with a very concerned voice._

"_Yeah I did, I broke my collar bone about two months ago, why? Yugi said as Rhianne looked deep into his large amethyst eyes with a worried look._

"_I think that we should take you to the hospital, and quick." Rhianne said while looking very concerned for her fellow Hikari._

"_Yeah, maybe your rite, I'll go and get Yami." Yugi said with a shaky voice, while trying to ignore the pain when he tried to stand up._

"_No don't, I'll get him. You just sit here and try not to move too much, ok?" Rhianne said while still looking very worried._

"_Ok, please don't be too long, it really hurts!" Yugi said with a shaky voice again as he led back down on the floor while grasping his shoulder again in pain, he was trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to spill._

_Rhianne stood up and nodded, she gave Yugi a quick kiss on the cheek to reassure him that she wouldn't be too long._

_She rushed quickly in the direction of the kitchen, where she knew that Sara and Yami would be there._

_As she popped her head through the door, she saw Yami and Sara kissing passionately with their arms wrapped around each other's waists._

"_I hope that I'm not interrupting, but I think that we should take Yugi to the hospital, he's crying with pain over his shoulder and I think that it might be serious." Rhianne said with a lot of concern in her voice as she looked away to avoid feeling very uncomfortable at what she had just witnessed. (Even though it didn't work)_

_The two broke their passionate kiss as they looked at Rhianne with great concern. _

_Quickly turning off the cooker, they all rushed into the living room where they saw Yugi lying on the red-carpeted flooring grasping his shoulder tightly and almost crying due to the great pain._

_Yami walked quickly up to his Hikari and lifted him up into his arms._

_Yugi yelped when Yami had lifted him because he felt a huge flash of pain run through his shoulder and down through his arm._

"_You will be ok soon, Hikari." Yami said barely above a whisper as he gazed down to see that Yugi was slightly whimpering in pain._

_As Yami turned to head for the door, he was stopped by the sound of Sara's sweet voice._

"_Yami wait let us come with you to support Yugi." Sara said with concern and sweetness in her voice at the same time._

"_Ok, but we have to hurry, he's in a lot of pain!" Yami said as he gazed again at Yugi to find that he was gritting his teeth due to the pain._

"_Ok, let's go!" Rhianne and Sara said, both in unison._

_Leaving the house, Yami showed the two girls a short cut through the park as Yami gazed down at Yugi once more to see that he was starting to lose consciousness while he moaned every once in a while._

_By the time that they had reached their destination, Yugi had fully lost consciousness. The doctor decided to tend to Yugi straight away and he had come to the conclusion that he would have to stay the night for observation._

"_Go and see him Rhianne, I know that he wants to see you and I know that you want to talk to him and comfort him. I'll sit in the waiting room with Sara until you return." Yami said with a reassuring voice while motioning Sara with his hand to go to the waiting room._

"_Ok Yami, I just hope that he still likes me!" Rhianne said as she felt Yami place his hand on her shoulder._

"_Don't worry Rhianne, it's no ones fault and I know that he still wants you by his side, now go and see him." Yami said again with a more reassuring voice._

_With no reply, Rhianne quickly made her way to Yugi's room._

_As she was walking down the hall, she was caught up in a train of thought about what Sara would say about she and Yugi being together._

"_I hope that she doesn't take it too much to heart!" Rhianne thought to herself, as she was broken away from her train of thought as she came up to Yugi's hospital room._

_A soft knock was heard at the door. "Come in". Said Yugi who was lying in the bed with an aching shoulder._

_Yugi's face lit up as he saw Rhianne walked into the room with a guilty look on her face._

"_Nice to see that you are awake, how are you feeling Yugi?" Rhianne said as she sat down in the chair beside his bed._

"_My shoulder still hurts, but other then that I'm ok!" Yugi said as he smiled sweetly. (Soooo kawaii)_

"_That's good to hear, you had us really worried when you passed out." Rhianne said with concern in her voice._

"_What did the doctor say anyway?" Rhianne asked looking a little worried._

"_He said that I have broken my collar bone again and that it's worse this time because I didn't let it heal properly." Yugi said while looking sweetly at Rhianne._

"_I'm soo sorry Yugi, I should have carried that box, not you!" Rhianne said as she felt tears starting to escape and roll down her cheeks._

"_Don't be silly, it wasn't your fault and besides, I wanted to help." Said Yugi's reassuring voice._

"_Thanks Yugi, but still, I should have asked you to carry a lighter box." Rhianne said as she felt a few more crystalline tears escape and roll down her pale cheeks._

"_It doesn't matter now, it's in the past." Yugi said as he held out his unwounded arm to motion her into a soft hug._

_Rhianne leapt out of the chair and softly wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck as she sobbed quietly._

_Yugi put his hand on Rhianne's back as he started to rub it softly to calm her down and to reassure her that he still likes her._

_Rhianne sat up slowly as she captured his lips on her own._

_Blushing heavily, Rhianne pulled away and looked deep into Yugi's large amethyst eyes._

"_Why did you pull away?" Yugi asked while blushing lightly._

"_Because I thought that it would hurt your shoulder if you moved too much, but I promise that we can do more when your shoulder has fully healed again." Rhianne said while looking at Yugi's sweet and innocent face with concern. (Nothing dodgy will happen!!!!!!!!)_

"_Do I really have to wait?" Yugi said as he tried to pout cutely._

"_Yes you do, unless you want to come back here in even more pain than you are already in!" Rhianne said as she looked straight into Yugi's sweet face with a worried look._

"_Well, can we at least kiss and cuddle?" Yugi said as he tried to pull off his infamous puppy dog eyes._

"_I suppose we can if you really want to, but please just take it easy, ok? And stop giving me the puppy eyes! You really know how to get your own way don't you?" Rhianne said as she gave into Yugi's really cute puppy dog eyes._

_Without a response, Yugi motioned Rhianne into another gentle hug as Rhianne responded and embraced Yugi with the hug he was asking for._

_Meanwhile, in the waiting room, Yami and Sara were sat on chairs next to each other. It had been silent in the room, ever since Rhianne had left to visit Yugi._

_Yami broke the silence as he announced that Rhianne and Yugi is now an official couple._

_Yami had been listening to their conversation through his and Yugi's mind link._

_Luckily, no one else was in the room beside Sara and himself. So no one could hear what he was saying._

"_Does it really matter?" Sara asked calmly as she looked at Yami._

"_No, I guess it doesn't and as I said before, they do make a really nice couple!" Yami said as he looked sweetly at Sara who was sitting next to him._

"_Yes they do, but............... I guess I would like to know what true love would be like." Sara said as she looked down to the floor as she felt a crystalline tear escape and roll down her previously dry face._

"_Sara would you.............. I mean, would you consider us being a couple?" Yami said as he looked away to avoid eye contact. (They do that a lot don't they?)_

"_I would love to Yami, but........." Sara cut herself off as she looked at Yami who was trying to hold back tears._

"_But I don't want to tell Rhianne just yet." Sara continued as she looked at Yami and smiled sweetly._

_Yami felt his heart jump with joy when he heard Sara accept to him. He even felt his heart miss a beat as he stared lovingly into her lilac coloured eyes._

"_Sure, you don't have to tell her if you don't want to." Yami said softly as he embraced her with a hug._

_Sara looked up to see his drop dead gorgeous face as she leaned in to embrace Yami with a gentle kiss on the lips._

_She closed her eyes as she felt Yami presses his lips upon hers._

_They remained like that until they heard someone walk into the room. They both broke the embrace quickly as they looked up towards the doctor who was standing in the doorway with a saddened expression on his face._

_End of chapter 2._

Thanx again to all of those who have reviewed and I hope you like this chapter too, I tried to put in a bit more detail but it's really hard to think of what to say. Anyways, rr plz and tell me on whether I'm wasting my time with this fic or not.

_C ya next time guys!!!!!! -. _


	3. The good news

Me: Hi everyone, Yugi, Yami and I are just discussing some of the fic

Yugi: why did I have to get hurt?

Yami: yeah, why did it have to be my hikari?

Me: because I said so, it's my fic and I could kill him if I wanted to!!

Yugi and Yami: ok, we will shut up now!

Me: don't worry Yugi, I wouldn't do that to you

Yugi: sigh of relief

Me: ok, on with the fic!!

Yugi and Yami: Yeah!!!!!

Disclaimer: as you no, I don't own ygo, but I can say that I do own this story plot!

Chapter 3: The good news.

"What's the matter, doctor?" Yami said with great concern for his Hikari's well being.

"I have come to the conclusion that Mr Mutou will be…………………… just fine." The doctor said as his saddened expression quickly developed into an idiotic smirk.

"That's great!" Yami and Sara said both in unison.

"But please make sure that he lets his shoulder heal properly this time! And he is not to lift anything heavy for a while, okay?" The doctor said while looking at Yami, who was nodding in agreement.

As soon as the doctor was done talking to Yami and Sara, he left to continue his job in the hospital.

It was once again quiet in the waiting room as Yami and Sara both sat back down into the chairs while holding hands and smiling sweetly other. Both happy for Yugi being A-ok.

Back to Yugi and Rhianne

In the hospital room, Rhianne had fallen into a sleep filled with dreams in Yugi's embrace as Yugi rubbed her back gently to comfort her.

She was dreaming of her and Yugi, but someone had taken Yugi from her as she walked down the cold gloomy streets looking for her newfound love.

As she started to cry out Yugi's name in her sleep while shaking her head slightly against Yugi's chest, Yugi tried to comfort her by embracing her tightly but gently as he saw tears start to stream down her recently dry cheeks.

Yugi started to hum softly as he tightened the embrace even more to let her know that he was right there next to her.

Rhianne's soft sapphire blue eyes soon fluttered open as she heard the beautiful sound coming from her lover while Yugi continued to hum cheerfully as she listened in content, as she did not want to interrupt him.

Yugi stopped humming as he noticed that Rhianne had woken up and she was looking deeply into his large amethyst eyes.

"Why did you stop humming? It was beautiful." Rhianne said while looking longingly at him.

"Because I get, um……………… embraced when I sing or hum in front of people." Yugi said while blushing rapidly.

"Don't be silly, you have a wonderful voice!" Rhianne said while leaning into Yugi's chest once again to feel his body heat against her own.

Yugi got up his courage and started to hum again softly as Rhianne listened to his beautiful.

Just as Yugi had finished his gentle melody, the doctor had strolled into the room while smiling happily but idiotically.

"Ah Yugi, I see that you are feeling much better now!" The doctor said smirking at the fact that Yugi and Rhianne were in each other's embrace on the bed.

Both Yugi and Rhianne started blushing at the fact that the extremely nosy doctor had caught them.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now, but would it be possible for me to leave soon?" Yugi pleaded while trying to hide the tinge of red that still burned his delicate cheeks.

"I don't see why not, you seem to be doing a lot better, but wait about an hour so I can inform the staff and get your paperwork ready. I will also prescribe you some anti-biotics to ease the pain a bit." The doctor said as he looked upon the two teens on the bed.

"Ok, I just can't wait to leave here, but thank you all the same for helping me doctor". Yugi said while trying to look innocent and also trying to sit up at the same time.

"Ok, just rest for an hour and I will go and take care of some documents and other issues that need doing." The doctor said as he smiled and left Rhianne and Yugi to themselves.

"Thank you doctor." Yugi said to the retreating form.

"Lie back down and rest your shoulder before you hurt yourself, Yugi." Rhianne said while gently helping Yugi to lie back down onto the soft bed.

"OW, my shoulder!!" Yugi yelped as he leant back down too hard causing a jolt of pain to run through his shoulder.

"Sorry Yugi, I should have lead you down softer, please forgive me." Rhianne pleaded while trying to comfort Yugi by embracing him softly.

"It's ok, I just wasn't expecting it, that's all!" Yugi said while gritting his teeth with pain while trying to smile sweetly.

"I'm really sorry though, but at least you can go home today, right?" Rhianne said in a sweet tone while brushing her soft fingertips up and down his arm.

"Yeah, I can't wait, the hospital gives me the creeps!" Yugi said as he giggled slightly while leaning into the touch.

"Yeah, me too, oh well, would you like me to come with you when you leave?" Rhianne said as she felt her cheeks heat up slightly.

"I would love for you to, but you don't have to if you don't want to." Yugi said while frowning a little.

"Of course Yugi, I would stay with you forever if I could!" Rhianne said, as she looked deep into Yugi's large amethyst eyes.

"Me too, I wouldn't leave you for anything, I promise!" Yugi said as they sealed the promise with the passionate kiss.

When they eventually broke the kiss, Rhianne laid back down on Yugi's chest listening to the soft rhythm of his heartbeat as he once again rubbed her back gently.

They both soon fell asleep again while in each other's embrace.

Back to Yami and Sara

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, Yami and Sara were talking softly and quietly to each other about random things.

Then the doctor suddenly appeared in the doorway with a reassuring smile on his face.

Relieved that the doctor was smiling, Yami stood up slowly and returned the smile.

"I have now finished the paperwork and I have prescribed Yugi with some anti-biotics, so he may leave when he is ready." The doctor said as he continued to smile.

"Thank you so much, doctor!" Yami said to the doctor as he smiled and left Yami and Sara to take their coats and see Yugi.

Now leaving the waiting room, Yami and Sara walked slowly down the hallway that Rhianne walked down not too long ago.

The walk was silent, as they made there to Yugi's hospital room.

They were lost in a train of thought as to what to expect in the hospital room.

They were broken from their train of thought as they came up to Yugi's room.

Yami lifted up his hand slowly to turn the doorknob but was stopped as he felt Sara tug on his sleeve.

"Don't Yami, he might not want us to barge in, knock first!" Sara suggested while wrapping her arm around his in a loving way.

"Ok Sara, I guess your right." Yami said as he leaned into the soft touch and smiled sweetly.

Yami lifted up his opposite arm and knocked softly but firmly on the wooden frame before him.

They stood there for a minute or two waiting for a response from inside the room but nothing was heard.

Yami looked upon Sara with a questioning glance as she nodded in return to allow him to enter the hospital room.

Yami nodded in agreement and returned his gaze to the closed wooden structure in front of him.

He lifted up his arm once again to turn the doorknob to open the door.

He opened the door slowly, trying not to make too much noise as to not wake Yugi if he were asleep.

When the door was open enough, Yami poked his head around the door to see if Yugi was actually awake or not.

As he slowly walked into the room with Sara not far behind, they noticed two forms lying down in each other's embrace on the bed.

Yami and Sara both quietly crept up to the bed where Rhianne and Yugi were both sleeping innocently.

Yami smiled at the fact that they looked so cute together while he tapped Yugi on his unwounded shoulder to bring him back to reality.

Yugi started to stir as he felt Yami trying to wake him up. Yugi's eyes fluttered open to see who had been trying to awake him.

He looked up towards Yami as he yawned deeply.

"Hi Yami, what's up?" Yugi asked while still being half asleep as he yawned again.

"Hey Yugi, your allowed to leave once you are ready and have the anti-biotics the doctor prescribed for your shoulder." Yami announced with a heart-warming smile.

"Hey, that's great, when is he coming?" Yugi said now fully awake.

"In a few minutes, I think. Anyway, we can't go until you wake up Rhianne, then we can go." Yami said as he turned his gaze upon Rhianne and then back to Yugi while still smiling sweetly.

"Ok Yami, just give me a minute to wake up Rhianne and find my shirt." Yugi said while looking around the small hospital room for his black tank top.

(Yugi still had his blue jeans on because he wouldn't let the nurse take them off )

Yami smiled and nodded at Yugi in response and lead Sara to the door to go back to the waiting room after he told Yugi to stay in here until the doctor comes and then go to the waiting room along with Rhianne.

Yugi started to climb out of bed as he made his way over to the opposite side of the room where he had spotted his black tank top.

Sensing the movement and the absence of her comforter, Rhianne's eyes slowly fluttered open and adjusted to the light in the room to see Yugi out of bed and putting on his black tank top.

"Yugi, what are you doing out of bed?" Rhianne asked while looking concerned and puzzled at the same time at Yugi

"We are allowed to leave in few minutes, so I'm getting ready to leave." Yugi said simply while trying to put on his top without hurting himself too much.

Rhianne could easily see that Yugi was having trouble so she swiftly moved off from the bed and over to Yugi so she could help him without causing him too much pain.

"Thanks Rhianne." Yugi said along with a sweet smile.

"No problem Yugi." Rhianne said as she returned his sweet smile.

It was now silent in the room as Rhianne and Yugi both sat back down on the bed.

Knock, knock.

"Come in." Rhianne and Yugi both said in unison.

Then the door opened slowly.

Me: sorry guys, I have to stop here.

Yami and Yugi: Hey, why did you stop here?

Me: because this is the end of the chapter!

Yugi: will you continue soon?

Me: that depends on how many reviews I get.

Yugi and Yami: you heard her people, review and she will continue!

Me, Yugi and Yami: See you later guys!


	4. IMPORTANT QUESTION!

Hello dear readers,

I'm sorry but this is not an update to this fic, but I do need to ask this question.

I haven't updated this fic for a very long time and in my opinion it is a rather rubbish fic.

I hope to ask for peoples comments on whether to continue or delete love found at last.

Please leave a comment, it would help me soo much.

Anyways thankies for reading, cant wait for your comments xxx

PsYcHoTiCAlBiNoLuVeR


End file.
